


Születésnapi, szexi idők

by SassyMeg



Series: Cockles - Gyöngyfüzér [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alsó-befogadó!Jensen, Birthday Morning, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Boldog Végkifejlet (Mi más lehetne?) :D, Csókok-ölelések, Felső-behatoló!Mish, Fluff, Gondoskodó - Szerelmes Misha, Happy Ending, Jensen Születésnapja, Jensen's B-day, Kicsi piszkos beszéd, Kissing & Cuddling, Little Dirty Talk, M/M, Missionary Position, Misszionárius póz, Rimming, Szülinapi reggel, Szülinapos - Szerelmes Jensen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Ma van Jensen születésnapja, és szerettem volna ez alkalomból írni számára egy novellát - mindegy, hogy sosem olvassa, de nekem szükségem van rá. Tehát, először is: Boldog Születésnapot, Jensen! Happy Birthday, Jensen Ackles! ❤️ 😊---Tartalom:Jen mikor felkel, Mish pedig reggelit hoz neki az ágyba, s összebújnak, majd később újra találkoznak, és bepótolják az elmaradhatatlan szexi idejüket. ❤️ 😊 💙💚
Relationships: Cockles - Relationship, Jensen Ackles & Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: Cockles - Gyöngyfüzér [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/587578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Születésnapi, szexi idők

**Author's Note:**

> Igazából, eleinte ez csak a reggelről szólt, de aztán meghosszabbítottam, így a címen is kellett változtatnom. Angolul jobban hangzana a sexy time, de végül maradtam a magyar szexi időknél, még ha kevésbé is hangzik annyira jól.  
> Ennek ellenére, ha már egy embernek tetszik, amit írtam, akkor már is megérte koptatnom a billentyűzetem. ❤️ 😊  
> HA valami okból nem kedveled a Cocklest, csak a Destielt, akkor most még abbahagyhatod az olvasást.  
> A többieknek pedig kellemes kikapcsolódást a mi szerelmetes fiúinkhoz! ❤️ 😊 💙💚

Amikor Jensen a születésnapján felébredt, két dologra figyelt fel; az egyik, Misha az ágyuk mellett állt, kezében - egy tányéron - amerikai palacsintákkal, francia pirítósokkal és kávéval teli tálcával. Misha meztelen volt, kivéve egy hatalmas, piros szalaggal a derekán, aminek az imitált virág része épp eltakarta a szeme elől a lényeget, és persze a hajában ott volt az a huncut cicafül, amelyiket egy fotó sorozathoz használt régebben.

\- Hé, Boldog Születésnapot!  
Jensen felült az ágyban, Misha pedig szerelme ölébe tette a tálcát, mire - egyfajta válaszként - annak gyomra hangosan morgott. Le sem tagadhatta, hogy éhes. Ahogy az ünnepelt, a tejszínhabbal és eperrel borított palacsintákat nézte, és megérezte a mogyorós kávé illatát, benne megfelelő mennyiségű tejszínnel, felsejlett benne, mennyire imádja ezt a különleges cicafiút, aki szervírozta neki ezt a kivételes reggelit.

\- Boldog születésnapot nekem - mosolygott Jensen, miközben beleharapott egy palacsintába. A palacsinta vajas és könnyű volt, a tejszínhab is elég édes. Mishát ismerve valószínűleg nemcsak a palacsintát, hanem a tejszínhabot is ő maga készítette.

Nyelvét kidugta a szája sarkánál, megpróbálva elkapni a tejszínhabot ami oda kenődött, és nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy Misha szeme elsötétült a vágytól, és más részei is mutattak érdeklődést az előbbi kis jelenet iránt.

Jensen megveregette az ágy másik felét maga mellett, Mish pedig bemászott mellé, a takarója alá. Amikor pedig etette, megkínálva a szülinapi menüből szerelmét, Misha pokoli szexisen lenyalogatta, és szopogatta a tejszínhabos ujjait, amit ő is annyira bámult, hogy szinte a másik szájában felejtette őket.

Misha hanyag, eperízű csókokat hagyott Jensen ajkán, vállán, nyakán, és ahol csak elérte, miközben megdörzsölte Jensen combjait is.  
Bármely más napon, ez azonnali, heves szexbe torkollott volna, de ma nem. A mai nap - ha szerencséjük van - csak az övék, és lesz mindenre idejük, mert mindketten szeretik megadni mindennek a módját. Jensen élvezni akarta a születésnapi reggelét, és tudta, hogy ebben a legmegfelelőbb partner az, aki alig tudja abbahagyni rajta az apró, de sokat ígérő csókjait.

*

Ami a szerencséjüket illeti, sajnos mindkettejüknek adódtak elkötelezettségeik, így a lassú, ölelkezős reggel után félbe kellett szakítaniuk az együttlétüket, de Jensen megígérte, hogy mindenképp visszatér, akár éjjel is, mert hiányzott neki őrült mód ez a semmihez nem hasonlítható, olykor ezer fordulaton pörgő, gondoskodó, édes, kék szemű ember.

*

Misha forró szája a füléhez ért. Picit megharapta a cimpát, a szájába szívta, majd nyalta a fülkagylóját. Jensen háta kis ívbe emelkedett. Csak Misha és Danneel tudta, mennyire be tudja kapcsolni ez a dolog, illetve bármi, amit Misha csinált a nyelvével, az számára mindig varázslatos volt.

Enyhén szívta Jensen nyakát. Erre különösen ügyelt, nehogy nyomot hagyjon a rajongók számára, hogy láthassák. A sminkesek hada sem volt hasznos, ha gondatlanná vált, és ezután el kell rejtse a szerelmi harapásaikat. Misha csak a nyakán, meg a vállán húzta végig nyelvét és bársonyos ajkait. 

\- Mish... annyira akarlak - nyögte Jen. Csípője megemelkedett, hogy ahol csak lehet Mishához dörzsölje.  
\- Türelem, Édesem. Nagyon - nagyon elégedett leszel, mikor befejezem a tested imádatát.

Misha lehajolt Jensen mellbimbóihoz, hogy ficánkoló nyelvével kényeztethesse, és rendkívüli figyelmet szenteljen nekik. Egyre lejjebb dolgozta magát, míg forró lehelete el nem érte partnere lüktető erekcióját, de ahelyett, hogy bevette volna a szájába, a combjait végig simítva felfelé, és széthúzta azokat.

\- Bassza meg! - kiáltotta Jensen, amikor Misha kisebb csíkokat, és köröket nyalogatott a lyukán, s persze a környékén. Kíváncsi volt mindig is a rimmingre, de soha nem volt mersze kérni. Amikor Misha nyelve belé hatolt, elvesztette a szóalkotás bármiféle képességét, s ezután csak szexisen mocskos hangok menekültek el tőle.

Szerelme tovább "ette" őt, mint egy francos, hétfogásos vacsorát, közben kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy lustán megsimogassa a farkát. Jensen nem bírta tovább visszatartani, és keményen jött, egészen a mellkasáig spriccelve. Misha csak mosolygott, s ezek után tisztára nyalogatta.

\- Hol a francban tanultad ezt, hogy hogyan kell ilyeneket csinálni? - kérdezte Jensen, amikor kapkodó lélegzete újra normalizálódni kezdett.  
\- Szerinted? - kérdezett vissza először, majd piruló zvarral az arcán hozzá tette - A rajongói fanfikekből, és természetesen pornókból.  
\- Chuck áldja meg a szexre éhes csajokat!

Ezen aztán mindketten kuncogtak.  
\- Többet szeretnél?  
Jen csak szó nélkül elővette a párna alól a síkosítóját, Mish pedig visszatelepedett partnere lábai közé, felpattintotta az üveg kupakját, és használta azt.

Könnyen becsúszott az egyik ujjával Jensenbe, aki már ellazult az orgazmusától, fájdalom és égés nélkül megszorította Misha hosszú ujjait. Tudta, hogy szerelme a lehető legmélyebbre jut, mielőtt megpróbálja belé tolni a jókora farkát.

Olyan kellemes, szinte jóllakott érzés volt. Annak ellenére, hogy néha hosszú hetekig nem szerelmeskedtek, mégis alkalmanként használt vibrátort, amikor erre az érzésre vágyott. Ugyanakkor nem ugyanaz volt, mint Misha forró testének súlya. Mintha minden részük tökéletesen illeszkedett volna egymás testéhez.

Gyorsan izgalomba jött, s átkarolta Mishát.  
\- Kérlek... Szükségem van rád!  
Misha hátrébb húzódott, majd lassan ismét előre tolta magát. Szelíd volt. Azt akarta, hogy Jensen érezze, hogy szeretve van, és nem csak egy gyors numerának a részese. 

\- Szeretlek, Jen. Nagyon szeretlek!  
\- Én is szeretlek, Mish! Olyan jó érzés veled lenni!  
Tökéletes szinkronban mozogtak, testük az ágyon ringatózott. Halk nyögések és morgások váltották fel a szavaikat. Misha erősen magához szorította.

Néhányszor meg kellett állnia, hogy visszatarthassa saját orgazmusát. Közel egy órán át szerelmeskedtek, ide-oda adva még egy kis kenőanyagot. Mishának fájt a háta, és égett a combja, de megérte. Kényszerítette Jensent, hogy jöjjön csak a farkára, mire megadta magát. Jensen szorosan magához szorította, és nem törődött a közöttük lévő ragacsos nedvességgel. 

Misha lassan kicsúszott belőle, és oldalukra gördítette őket.  
\- Azt hiszem, zuhanyoznunk kell, Babe.  
\- Babe... egy ideje már így hívsz - súgta Jensen. Boldog volt. Lenyúlt, hogy megfogja Misha kezét. 

\- Tudod, a születésnapom csak hétfőig tart, és ha így folytatjuk, már kedd lesz...  
\- Esetleg még egy ünnepi, születésnapi szopás?  
\- Ezt biztosan nem utasítanám vissza! - Jensen felhúzta magához Mishával összekulcsolt kezét, hogy megcsókolja a kézfejét - Tudod, hogy képtelen vagyok ellenállni neked, de most eléggé elfáradtam...  
\- Oké, bármikor szólj, ha meggondoltad magad, születésnapos fiú! Teljesítem minden kívánságod! Boldog Születésnapot, ha még nem mondtam volna!  
\- Mondtad, de szeretem hallani!

\--- The End ---

03.01.2021. Monday 21:48

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a kis szülinapi Cockles szöszöm, jelezd felém a kudos ❤️ gomb megnyomásával! Köszi! ❤️  
> \---  
> Az elérni kívánt 100 Supernatural (Odaát) novellámhoz, még mindig hiányzik 8 írás. Legközelebbi tervezet - ha más közbe nem jön, mert számtalan vázlatom van, ami kidolgozásra vár - az április elsejei bolondok napja Destiel fic.


End file.
